Allies of Infinity
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: The Magic Kingdom for years has been home to the heroic, the evil, the brave and the wicked. But after years of the heroes defending the hopes and imagination of young people, but now the villains of Disney will band together with villains from other franchises. This makes heroes from different franchises to band together to form a new team of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction that thought about the Disney Infinity game and I had to think on how the heroes would come together if an evil force of my own creation is on the verge of destroying their world. I also decided to add characters from ParaNorman and Rise of the Guardians to make the plot a lot more interesting. Also in this chapter there is a little reference to **_**The Mortal Instruments **_**and **_**The Infernal Devices**_**.**

**I don't own any of the Disney, DreamWorks or other franchise characters, but I do own the Allies and the Titans.**

**Infinity Allies **

Chapter 1:- The Shadow Network

A shadow scuttled down the floor. Its brilliant blue eyes adding a bit of colour to the ghostly shadow figure as it slipped unnoticed down the damp dark corridor of the abandoned castle. Keeping low to the ground the shadow kept to the shadows that were made by the monstrous guards as they patrolled the corridors that wound around the castle dungeons. However the shadow was not after anyone or anything in the dungeons; it was interested in the Pit far below the castle. The Pit that had once fed water to the moat was now being used by the castles new occupants as a Meeting Room.

The further the shadow got into the depths of the castle the more darker and damper it got. When the shadow had first entered the castle, the Titans had lit the castle with bright Aurora gems that were found on their home world. The Aurora gems were one of the brightest gems along with Witchlight that the Shadowhunters used, and Aurora gems were also big. The gems varied in the size, from around the size of a football to that of a golf ball. Where the gems varied in size they also varied in brightness, the massive gems were the ones that would light a room like an electric light used in many homes around the world; while the smaller ones burnt brighter as if their long lives depended on it. The Aurora gems sent a blue glow up the dull walls and that send strange shadows to dance up the slimy walls. But by the dungeons and the Pit there was hardly no Aurora gems lighting the slippery path. Without the aid of the Aurora gems the shadow figure didn't notice the massive rats that scampered across the floor.

The rats with their brilliant keen senses knew there was a predator out there, but they didn't know where it was. The fur on the rats back picked up as an unseen spirit slithered past them. On instinct the rodents scampered for the thicker shadows, by the walls. The rats screeched at cried when they realised that there was more of the spirit serpents slithering in the shadows.

The Shadow Men! The eyes and ears of The Night Fury, Nightshade Deathwalker. The Shadow Men could get into places that no other Ally could get to and remain hidden for months on end. The Shadows, or Viles as they are known in Lysia, are the only ghosts that appear as shadows and get to keep their human form, or they can make a new form. The Viles could also poses a person like a ghost, or they could make a copy of a victim and live out their life to get the information that Deathwalker needed in order to defend the earth in the secret war the Allies were raging against the Titans. The Shadow Men were not just spies for the Allies; they were an excellent fighting force, and a great ally of Earth. And like any other army, the Shadow Network needed a strong commander and that came in the form of Julian Wolffang. Julian was not just known for being a Shadow Man, he was known throughout the ranks of the Allies and Titans as being nicknamed The Shadow Wolf.

The shadows may not have had any solid form when they were in their ghostly shadow form, but they did have a way to be noticed! Fierce blue eyes that came in different shades, but they all had the same cold but yet protective glare within the blue flames of shadow. These blue eyes could also be unnoticed if the Viles required it.

The shouting of a parliament was getting louder and louder the deeper the Network got closer to the lion's den. Julian split behind a pillar as a pair of guards stomped past. They may have looked like two ugly bald men, but they were hardly that at all. The guards laughed at the thought of their mighty masters needing help from others to help them to get rid of The Night Fury. Julian's brilliant blue eyes locked onto the guards. His ears picked every word that the guards said about Nightshade Deathwalker. His snow white hair was well trimmed around his delicate face, given him a look that related to his Wolf. His hollow cheek bones were filled with shadow as if he were just bones and skin. Like the guards, Julian Wolffang wore military clothing that showed the fraction that he was fighting on and also his rank. The Titans guard's uniforms were modern-stolen from a dead man- but they were dirty, worn out and not looked after. However, Julian's uniform was that from Britain when the country was fighting in the First World War, the only difference that Julian had to his fallen comrades was that he wore a clock with a hood to conceal his features when he was in human form. Julian held his trusted rifle in his pale white hands, ever since he had became the Shadow Wolf Julian kept parts of him from when he was human and alive. Julian could thank Margret for keeping his clothes clean after every mission that he lead, for if it wasn't for her he would be in clothes much worse than the Titans.

Julian Wolffang could feel his anger building. The rest of his Men were about him waiting for the right moment to strike. Their blue eyes were also filled with rage at what the Titans were saying. "Nightshade Deathwalker, bah! She is not alive! Blackbones and The Keeper made sure of that!" spat one of the guards as they walked past the Viles without a sense that they were being watched. Julian thought that the guard who had spoken must have obviously not know that Nightshade had been brought back to life by an ancient relic found by the Network in the ruins of a ancient Scottish castle, and that Blackbones for years had been the Ally spy who had been causing so much problems for the Titans and their Allies. "I am telling you, Deathwalker is back! And she is building an army to go against Malice and Kronos!" squeaked the other. The two guards looked exactly alike! They were both tall and chubby with muscles and fat. There was no hair on their heads or anywhere else on their bodies, if they had been Apes. Their eyes were the same shape and looked like bug eyes, the only difference between the two guards was their eye colour, which varied from blood shot red to white. The first guard that had spoken started to laugh, which made his partner very anxious, "If Deathwalker is truly back I'd slay that bag o' bones myself, and send her deep into the Underworld!"

The two guards stopped in their tracks. "What was that?" asked the guard who had argued that Nightshade was indeed alive. The first guard may have acted tough when there were no Allies around, but that may all soon change. He stammered and stuttered until he managed to squeak, "It must be Nuerouses latest creations or maybe it's Leatherback!" he didn't want to believe that the eyes and ears of the Allies were lurking in the shadows waiting to strike. The second guard looked back at the first guard with those dark-green eyes. "What's the chance that it's a Shadow Man?" it asked looking from its companion to the dark shadows that seemed to creep ever closer to them.

The first guard didn't have the time to reply, for a lone figure had strolled out from the shadows. His snow white hair was bouncing and swinging with every step that he took. The way that the young man strolled towards them told that he was not afraid, and with a balance that nothing living could master, the guards knew right away that the strange man approaching them was a Shadow Man. His brilliant blue eyes were narrowed onto the two guards, with his pale skin just covering his bones. A belt kept his breaches up, and on the belts buckle was the symbol that every Titans feared, the Rising Phoenix. The silvery legendary bird was screeching up into the heavens as its massive wings and body rose up from the roaring flames. Julian smiled revealing pearl white teeth that were slowly growing sharper as Wolffang allowed the Wolf in. It was not just Julian's sharp teeth that caused the two guards blood to run cold through their veins. Joining Julian Wolffang was the many ranks of Shadow Men. Their figures may not have been clearly seen, but their different shades of blue eyes that glowed like fire in the darkness brining hope and yet fear.

The tough guard out of the two wiped out a horrible weapon. The sword may have been neglected with blood that had been allowed to dry, and the blade being allowed to face the elements, but Julian could see that the blade had been blessed with both Silver and Lead, two metals that had been banned in two worlds. Silver could easily bring down a Werelord even with their excellent healing factor. And like Silver to Werecreatures, Lead could bring down any Draigerian, Draigerians like Nightshade Deathwalker, Blackbones and The Keeper. "If this can bring down a Werecreature, I am sure id can bring you down, Shadow Wolf!" spat the guard swinging his rusty sword from side to side right before himself and Julian. The ugly man may have been trying to sound tough in front of his partner and Wolffang, but Julian could tell from his voice that the man was terrified of having to face a whole horde of Shadows!

Julian had to smile at the man's actions. Since becoming the Shadow Wolf in the first day of the Battle of the Somme during the First World War Julian had been sliced and diced by weapons that were either blessed with Silver or Lead. These weapons had burnt his cold flesh and even left blue scars on his true shadowy form, but they healed on their own time like a cut from a knife of a paper cut. The fights that Julian had gotten himself into over the years should have killed him, but then he was not truly alive. He had become a Shadow Man in his last moments on Earth when he first meets with Nightshade Deathwalker. Julian Wolffang wanted to make an Earth a safe place from the growing evil that was lurking in the shadows. Since the Somme and becoming the Shadow Wolf, Julian had met strange but yet marvellous creatures but he had also come across wounds that would not heal. He had faced weapons that the militaries and governments of the world could only dream of using. Being positioned based in the mountains of the Scottish Highlands that was made of Earths finest materials along with a Draigerian technology that was alive, that was known on Draiger as Bone-Metal. He may have come across all that, but never had he came across a blade that had been blessed by both Silver and Lead! Nightshade would really want to hear about that new development!

The Titan guard who had pulled the sword was starting to sweat. His bald head was covered in small water droplets, which then eventually dripped down his face into his eyes and mouth. The massive blade began to tremble in his tight grasp. His yellow nails digging deep into the velvet prommel of the blade. The living humans may have found Julian Wolffang attractive in many ways, but too the Titans lab creations they were their worst nightmares. One was bad for them, but a squad of the vengeful spirits was a living hell. The guard looked around; he only saw the brilliant blue eyes of the shadows glaring back at him! He looked back at Julian, who had folded his arms close to his chest waiting for the Titans to make a move.

"Parlay!" that one word caused Julian to listen and for his men to stand-down, for now. The guard's partner looked at him as if he had sprouted a pair of wings. "Speak your terms!" said Julian, in his strong English accent that hardly existed in modern times. "I will tell you everything you want to know, as long as you let me and my partner live" the guard had remembered his terrified partner who stood right beside him. Julian looked from one guard to the other, his brilliant blue eyes not missing a detail on their actions and movements. The clones were indeed terrified of the Shadow Wolf. "You have my accord!" replied Julian in his strong English accent.

Julian Wolffang struck fast he was not allowing the clones a chance to react. His shadowy form wrapped around the clones like a dark cold snake, constricting with every movement that they made. The other Shadow Men wrapped around their master and their prisoners; and then like a massive wave of shadows stormed out of the castle unseen by everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Infinity Allies. Maleficent belongs to the Disney Company but Kronos and the other Titans belong to me.**

Chapter 2- Kronos's Deal

The parliament that was taking place in the Pits in the castle where Julian and his men had captured the two clones had erupted into a battle zone. Monsters and villains from different franchises argued with each other trying to show who was the strongest and who was capable of leading their ragtag team. Out of the many assembled villains only two were not bickering like an old married couple. One was a massive purple dragon-like creature that had a mechanical red eye and wore a mechanical exoskeleton on different limbs and parts of his body. The exoskeleton of the dragon was like bones. The other member of the parliament was a woman with pale white skin with bright red lips. Two horns grew out of her head and she wore a helmet like a garment to cover her dark brown hair. She was all in black with two massive black angles like wings expanding from her back. In her right hand she held a long staff with a jewel the size of a man's head at the top of the staff. The jewel was kept in place due to the staff taking features like twigs and branches from a dead tree. Perched at the top of the staff, with its dark claws not daring to touch the jewel was a black crow. The wicked witch and the Dragonoid watched the argument with no signs of emotions on their faces or in their eyes.

Kronos watched his top commanders trying to contain the ramble of villains that Earth had to offer. His ruby red eyes focused back onto the witch who sat directly across from him, like him she watched with icy eyes. "Is this the best that you can offer me, Maleficent!" spat the alien to the witch. He narrowed his eyes onto her. The crow that was perched on the staff squawked as it sensed the tension building between Maleficent and Kronos building to beyond boiling point. "I could have done better if that wizard had not got wind of what I was doing!" spat Maleficent as she narrowed her eyes onto the alien dragon-creature. The massive wings of the Dragonoid stretched out, even his wings had not been spared the touch of the alien technology, Bone-Metal. "I take it this wizard that you mentioned is annoying?" asked the Dragonoid laughing at the thought that the wicked witch had been out done by an old man who knew a few card tricks. "He is, but he is now old to go into battle, Kronos, it's his apprentice you need to worry about!" Kronos just waved Maleficent's warning to the side. "I have dealt with many wizards before, and they are all pushing up daises. This apprentice that you speak of is nothing more than a mouse standing up to a giant many times its size!" replied Kronos as he looked back at the rabble that the wicked woman had brought together. Kronos had to laugh, he the Lord of the Titans depending on Bone-Flesh to help win the war but then the Allies had been working with different races for years had they had been winning the war. Well the Norvagons were getting useless every day, and his Titans were getting cut down by Nightshade Deathwalker along with her allies.

Maleficent leaned forward in the table. Her pale white hand was still holding onto the black staff that went everywhere she went now. The crow sat motionless on the top of the staff. Its classy eyes watching the villains that had finally stopped their bickering to watch the development between the two wicked forces reach its climax. They now didn't know what to do that may upset Maleficent and turn her every present crow Diablo into a Dragon. They were also afraid of the monster that had made the wicked witch assemble them from their different world.

Maleficent after a moment of silence finally spoke, "So tell me, Dragonoid, why have you made me bring this bunch of nitwits to your council? When you control a far mighty army of monsters and daemons" she asked almost laughing that Kronos needed her help, the master of an army of monsters needed her help to bring down the true heir of the throne. The massive head of Kronos looked over at the assembled villains. His bright red eyes in his massive eyesockets glowed with a flame that nothing living or dead could ever create. Kronos, as far as Maleficent could understand was a Crystalline along with other Dragonoids and their counterparts the Hydranoids and Reapernoids. They didn't have any organs, he didn't have any body fluids and all of them could withstand attacks that could kill a man and a monster. This race of aliens could control an Element like Fire and Ice and Kronos was one of the rarest Crystalline Dragonoid that could control the four main elements of Fire, Ice and Electricity along with Earth.

A loud growl came from somewhere deep within his Crystal that sounded more like a laugh. "I asked you to do this favour for I know that you have a little hero problem!" stated Kronos he was well aware that the villains were watching them as they debated. Kronos continued his speech, "And I have a little problem with the freedom fighters who are not up for a change!" the Titan lord was interrupted by Maleficent. The witch waved her pale hand to get the Dragonoid to stop talking. "I am not getting involved in your war, Lord Kronos!" he snapped as his massive horned head was moved side to side. "You and this lot will not be in the main part of the war if you agree to my terms!" spat the Dragonoid as his voice was getting more deeper as a growl was starting to develop deep within the Vocal Shard that was located somewhere deep within his Crystal. Maleficent sat right back in her chair still not showing any emotions as the Elemental Dragonoid sat down his terms "If me, Nuerous and Leatherback add our muscle to help you to finally defeat the good, then you must help us against the Allies until we brake their backs. And just think if one of you bring down The Night Fury you will be feared by all!" snapped Kronos as his red eyes never left the witch as she thought Kronos's terms.

After what seemed an eternity Maleficent leaned closer to the table. Her pale hand was still clutching onto the staff that Diablo was perched upon.

"You have an accord, Lord Kronos!"

**I know Maleficent wasn't a playable character in Disney Infinity game but in 2.0 she is. I have just brought her in to be one of the main villains in the fan fiction, but don't worry the villains from the first game will appear later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Well here is the other set of my characters that will are in Infinity Allies. Disney Infinity and other Disney Characters belong to the Disney Company I only own the Allies and Titans who appear in the story. **

Chapter 3- The Allies Council

The hawk swooped through the tress of the Scottish highlands with little effort. Its black colouration kept it hiding in the darker areas of the forest. The hawk was much larger than the golden eagles that soared through the Scottish highlands skies and dominated the air and even the land. The hawk's unusual black colouration was not as unusual as its eyes! While a falcon's eyes were bright yellow the eyes of the black hawk were ruby red eyes. There was also another difference about the strange black hawk that screamed that there was something wrong and not right.

Following a steady slow stream that got further away from any human settlement and also the spies that the Titans send to find the Allies secret main base in Scotland. For years now the Allies hidden in Scotland had remained hidden the Cyborgs radar. Many of Kronos's monsters were sent to Scotland in hopes of finding Nightshade's base, but none of them ever returned. The Titans, unlike the Allies, moved from base to base since the Shadow Men that worked for Deathwalker always found out the location of their bases and reported back to her. The Allies did not just hide in hard to get to terrain they hid in the land, their bases where under the ground. All of their bases were also obscured by a thick fog that rolled in from out of nowhere when vehicles approached. It didn't matter if the vehicles were from the Allies or the Titans or even civilians the fog just rolled in and covered everything in its thick blanket.

The black hawk with the ruby red eyes suddenly turns right where the steady incline of a mountain started. The foot of the great mountain was still hidden by the thick forest that hid a well used road in their shadow. Another turn led it out of the forest. The slow flowing stream in which the hawk had been following start was just in its view as a small but yet impressive waterfall crashed down the slopes of the mountain. The fast moving water concealed the mountain behind the wall of water. The fast flowing water of the waterfall started to slow right down almost until there was no water thundering down to the slow burn at the waterfalls base. A metal balcony extended out from the mountain itself, the sound of metal scrapping against rock was surprisingly quite. From the metal balcony came a split that ran down the mountainside down to the slow but yet still deep burn as the mountain itself spilt apart. The crack that had formed from below the metal balcony ripped the mountain apart revealing a secret layer that was within the mountain and well below it. The inside of the mountain was dark looking like a cave as the thick fog rolled in obscuring everything in its thick grey blanket.

The black hawk flew into the open cave mouth. The hawk was just in when the metal and rock doors slammed shut. Outside the roar of the waterfall covered the shouts of soldiers and agents that worked within the mountain base of the Allies. The mist had also rolled away from the surrounding mountainside to reveal the landscape that had not changed at all.

The hawk flew down the corridor, its massive wings stretched out as it glided over the heads of agents as they attended to their work. The hawk suddenly banked right to a massive room that had is door wide open as the room waited for the rest of the council members. The hawk flew over the massive table to its head where there was no seat present. It hovered over the empty space as its wings and flesh began to burn off of its bones. Bones disconnected as they changed size and shape. The bones also moved position as the hawk changed form. It was only seconds later when four massive paws landed on the clean laminate floor of the base. The laminate may have survived the paws landing but it didn't survive the metal claws that were long and as sharp as swords with symbols that glowed blue. Unlike Kronos who was a Dragonoid who had fused his body with the alien technology Bone-Metal this Dragonoid was clear of their living technology. Another difference was what their bones were made of; Kronos may have been a Cyborg but he had bones that were made of the same components of human bones only stronger and thicker. The Ally member's bones were made out of metal that was extremely rare on Earth or any other world. Kronos had been purple while this Dragonoid had black Bone-Scales that shimmered with metallic red and a deep purple.

The emerald eyes of the Dragonoid looked over at the assembled council members. There was a man who had been a member of the council since the war had broken out on earth. He had once long hair but the consent fighting had to see his long locks go. He wore a black suit with a black tie and sown into the fabric of the arms of the suit was the Allies symbol; a rising silver Phoenix screeching up at the heavens as it rose from the red flames under its massive wings. Another member of the Council was a tall slender figure that was obscured in a black cloak that covered his face and body. The only time that he removed his clock was when he was fighting the hordes of monsters and demons that the Titans threw at them. The next Council member was another Crystalline Draigerian, but not like Kronos and Nightshade Deathwalker who were both Dragonoids this was a Reapernoid. Reapernoids were feared in all the nine realms for their ability to take souls from those that were still living and those that were about to pass on. This Reapernoid was covered in bones from other Draigerians that they had brought down during their time of fighting in the war to form armour dense enough to protect their own bones and beating Crystal. The final Council member present was a mechanical wolf. The members who were all present all represented the different groups within the Allies; the Speeders, Nazguls and NEUTRON along with Nightshade's closest ally.

A gust of wind made all the members to look round to see Julian Wolffang at the door with two prisoners in his custody. They were both ugly with the exact same features as one and other. The only difference was the colours of their eyes. "Clones!" spat the bone-armoured Reapernoid. The two clones looked right at the black Dragonoid with the white under body and membrane of the wings. Their eyes met her emerald eyes that seemed to glow with the flame that was the creature's soul. "Bonesnatcher at ease!" spat Nightshade glaring at the Reapernoid who stood beside her. The Night Fury was final looking at the Shadow Wolf and the two clones. "Tell me Julian why have you brought these Titans into our base?" asked Nightshade watching the snow white haired Julian with those emerald eyes of hers. "More importantly!" snapped the mechanical wolf, "do they know the location of our base, Wolffang?". His yellow eyes were never leaving the two clones. As the he watched them, they watched The Night Fury. All the rumours were true and Nightshade was indeed building an army to rival that of a joint of the Titans and Typhoid's forces.

Julian glared at the mechanical wolf for a few moments. "Husk-Hound you worry too much. The prisoners could not see where our base is located for they were within the Shadow Network!" snapped Julian. The Ally known as Husk-Hound relaxed a lot knowing that the base was still hidden from the Titans and their creations. Julian looked back at Nightshade Deathwalker, "They are under the protection of parlay and they will tell us all that the Titans are planning on terms, Deathwalker, that we can accept!" he said as he looked at Nightshade with his blue eyes then he looked back at the two Clones that he had brought from the Titans castle base. "Tell them what the Titans are planning and you shall be safe from harm!" spat Julian grabbing the bald men's head with his cold hands.

Nightshade's emerald eyes narrowed into slits as the clone that was bravest to step up before the Allied Council. Even Husk-Hound and Bonesnatcher were glaring at the clone. The man and the hooded figure sat up in their chairs as the Titans creation prepared to tell them the entire Titans plan. "Lord Kronos, by now has come to some agreement with the wicked witch Maleficent to bring together their resources to bring down heroes from all over the place. In return Kronos will be expecting villains from all over to band behind him and to bring all of you down. Those that are destroyed will have a choice; bow the knee or be destroyed!" spat the clone. Balls of sweat dominated the clones face and bald head. He knew too well that he couldn't go back to those that had given him life, and he also knew that the Allies saw him as a mark that needed to be clean. He was not only defending his life, but also the life of his partner. His partner stood behind him terrified and staring at the Reapernoid who had made their armour from the bones of other Draigerians.

The emerald eyes of Nightshade Deathwalker in her massive eyesockets jumped back to the Shadow Wolf. "What were the terms that you made with these...clones back in the Titans castle?" asked the Dragonoid as her massive wings twitched. Julian stepped forward from where he was standing in the shadows. His snow white hair bounced with every step. "The terms that we settled with back in the castle were that he and his partner are not to be harmed when they told us the Titans plans!" replied the Shadow Wolf. A voice broke out. It was strong English accent that was very similar to Julian's that was from a time long gone, "And how are we to believe that this thing tells us is true! That Kronos is banding with this Maleficent. It could be lies to draw our attention away from the main threat: The ever growing Ape and Titans armies that are growing in the North Pole with every passing minute!"

The clone looked from the hooded figure that had risen out of his seat back to The Night Fury. The Dragonoid like Kronos showed no emotion on its massive skull but in its eyes it was conflicting with itself. "Edward von Head I can understand your concern on this matter!" spat Nightshade as she looked at the hooded figure who stood relaxed in her presence, "but we must investigate what our leak has said and deal with the matter! For if Kronos is indeed teaming up with Maleficent then we will have more things on our plate at the one time!" finished the Night Fury.

"Bonesnatcher! Husk-Hound, until I get back you will be in charge, but keep in touch!" said Nightshade finally looking over at the robotic wolf and the Reapernoid. "What, you're leaving!" gasped Husk-Hound with his robotic voice. Nightshade only looked over at him. She understood why he was concerned; the Titans could take her absence to their advantage and attack the major cities of the world. "I have to, I have a feeling that Kronos will be leading these attacks against us!" she replied. Nightshade always looked at the grey sides of any effect and she knew that Kronos would not allow this Maleficent to take all the glory for taking down one of the Allies. What Nightshade had said to Husk-Hound was enough to calm Bonesnatcher, but Husk-Hound was still unconvinced. He took his orders from a Deathwalker; not a Reapernoid who loved to race in their spare time, but then again orders were orders. "Edward! Julian, get ready. We leave at a moment's notice long before the Titans have a chance to attack!" Nightshade said as she walked towards the two clones that were their prisoners.

The clones looked up at Nightshade's eyes. The Argentix commander was much smaller than Lord Kronos, but she still demanded respect like the Cyborg. "What about the terms that we met and agreed too?" asked the Titan who had done the most talking and was brave enough to stand up to The Night Fury. "Of course, you will not be harmed, for now. You will remain in this base in the prison and give the Viles as much information as you can give us. That will be the case until the war has ended or you have no more information that you can give us. At the end of it all you will both be trailed for war crimes!" spat Nightshade as she walked away from the stunned Clones with Julian and Edward following close behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well finally I get to introduce some more of the Disney Infinity characters who will be appearing. Sorry it took so long, but I felt that it was best if I got the OC characters dealt with before I got more into characters that are not my creations. Disney Infinity belongs to Disney while the Avengers belong to Marvel/Disney, but the Allies and the Titans are mine. There will be a Wereworld Easter Egg in the chapter for those that have read the books, and again I don't own Wereworld that belongs to those that had the idea.**

Chapter 4- Heroes and Heroes

The young apprentice ran up the stone steps of the grand castle. Mickey Mouse, a child's hero from when they were little up to their teens (even if they didn't want to admit it) and beyond. He was a symbol of imagination and magic, and Master Yin Sid's young apprentice. For years Mickey had ran up the same stone steps and still he found fatigue at the top of the stairs where his master was always waiting to speak to him. All the way through the castle were portraits of famous Disney heroes from Captain Jack Sparrow on the high seas and on his beloved _Black Peal_, to Mr Incredible defending the cities of the world from the villain genius Syndrome and then to Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. There were also on the walls portraits of heroes that Mickey had never heard of. There was Jack Frost with the Guardians; and there was also three other heroes that Mickey had never heard off. These heroes were the ones that Mickey wanted to know more about, he had heard of the Guardians as they had taken care of Pitch Black a few years ago. The portraits of the three new heroes had just been put up by the castles staff, and the young apprentice couldn't wait to meet and greet them to the already massive family.

Mickey pushed the massive wooden doors open of the chamber at the top of one of the towers of the castle. He entered the council room panting and tired, he had hoped that years of being with the wizard would put him into shape, but he was still the small mouse that everyone loved. His big black round ears pricked when he heard his name being called. His black eyes locked onto the serious old man who sat by his massive table. Master Yin Sid as usual wore his blue wizard hat and blue clock. His deep blue eyes never left the young mouse as his young apprentice walked towards him. "Master Sid, you wished to speak to me?" asked Mickey who was still trying to catch his breath from his march up the massive stairs. Master Yin Sid sat back in his red leather chair. Concern and hope were in his facial and body expression. "Indeed, Mickey. As you know Maleficent has been seeing Kronos, a monster like no other. Maleficent and Kronos have finally reached a deal where they will join forces. We must do the same with Nightshade Deathwalker and her Allies!" said Master Sid as he glared at Mickey. Mickey was now more interested in what was going on. Mickey looked out a massive window that looked out to the Magic Kingdom below. There had always been tension between heroes and villains, but that tension had never led anyone to make a truce with an outside force.

When Mickey Mouse looked back to the chamber he found his Master standing before him. "Mickey Mouse, my apprentice, my friend. I have an important job for you" said the elder wizard as he handed the mouse a scroll that he had rolled up. Mickey took the parchment in his white gloved hands. Out of curiosity he unrolled the scroll to find names of heroes written in Master Yin Sid's dramatic handwritten. "Find these heroes and bring them back to the castle. I shall be waiting in the Grand Hall with our special guests!" the wizard said in his humourless voice. "I will, but Master I think you have made a mistake!" said Mickey in his lovable voice that everyone in the world knows about. Master Yin Sid didn't look angry at Mickey he looked surprised in a good way. "And what mistake have I made then Mickey?" he asked with interest in his still dull voice. "You have mentioned Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa!" exclaimed Mickey not understanding why his teacher would consider making two pirates part of a team of heroes. "Just go and get them. Soon you will understand my decision!" and with that said the old wizard walked away from the young apprentice, but the young apprentice always believed that his master didn't walk he floated.

Master Yin Sid walked into a smaller room knowing that his friend was leaving the castle on and errand for him. The smaller room that branched off of Master Yin's study as far as any members of staff knew didn't exist. The door to the room was believed to the door to a cupboard. The small room in the castle was where the wizard met with people who were not from the realms of the Magic Kingdom of the Animal Kingdom or anywhere else of Disney. There were three people already in the room at the moment, but the wizard could see through the masks that they were hiding behind. One of them was a ghost that could become a human with snow white hair or a white Werewolf with blue eyes instead of yellow eyes. The other man who hid in the clock was neither living nor dead, he was a walking talking alien corpse. The only lady in the group looked to be around eighteen years old along with the snow white haired man, but then looks could be deceiving. That was the Dragonoid, Nightshade Deathwalker. As Master Yin Sid walked into the small room, Nightshade was reading but as the door closed she was watching him with her emerald eyes that reflected hazel.

Nightshade sat by the oak table in a well cushioned chair with the elder wizard taking a seat opposite her. Her two men stood close at hand. They were listening and watching closely as the two allies made conversation. This was the first time that Edward and Julian had came to the Magic Kingdom with Nightshade, but for The Night Fury this was her fifth meeting with the wizard. Time was no longer on their side and they needed to make an alliance with the Magic Kingdom heroes if the Titans were indeed making allies with the villains. "Your apprentice respects you Master Yin Sid!" remarked Nightshade as she folded her arms that were covered by a black jacket onto the table. The leather jacket just went to her hips and showed the hand crafted basket prommel of her sword. "He does, and I have been at his side since he became my apprentice, but I fear this is the time that I cannot be by his side" the old wizard sighed taking off his blue wizard hat. Without the hat Nightshade could see that Sid's hair was not white like Julian's was or grey the colour of hair that she had learnt that the older generation of humans got after a certain age but his hair was silver. Silver was a very strange colour of hair for humans even if they had been blessed with magic like Master Yin Sid. Magic was rare in humans in the Real World where the Allies came from, but here in the Magic Kingdom it was everywhere. "And why is that?" asked Edward von Head in the shadows of his cloak. Master Yin Sid and Nightshade looked over at her second in command. Edward didn't even flinch when they glared at him along with Julian. He had been at Nightshade's side long enough to know when he had gone over the line, and at the moment he was still safe. "In recent years Maleficent has grown stronger, and I am now too old to cast the more complicated spells that I use too. I have taught Mickey everything he needs to know" said the wizard looking at Edward. The next voice to break out was Julian, and like Edward he had a strong English accent that the nobility once had, "So we have a rookie in this team? I knew I should have watched the Titans making sure nothing else went wrong when we were playing heroes!" snapped Wolffang as he folded his arms. Julian wore a long trench coat (in fact that was the jacket that he had worn during his time in the First World War) and blue jeans that wee up to date as far as Master Yin Sid could see. There was also a belt that was flung over his shoulder that housed a rifle that rested on his back that was loaded with bullets that could bring down monsters and demons that the Titans threw at the Allies. "Everyone needs to grow up sometime, Julian!" said Nightshade looking at Wolffang. Julian's water blue eyes focused onto Nightshade, "Understood!" was all he said. He understood what she was saying there was that time in the past when he was needed to be a man when he was still a boy, and now he was one of the best fighters within the Allies ranks.

The wizard and the alien looked back at each other. The elder couldn't believe that the young lady who was sitting before him was in fact a shape shifting dragon-like creature from another world. The shape-shifter had taken human form well; but there was a catch the young Dragonoid couldn't stay in human or any other form for long periods of time. "He needs experience!" was all the old wizard said, with The Night Fury nodding her head in agreement. "Now shall we head downstairs and meet the team?" stated Master Yin Sid he rose from his seat with Nightshade also getting up out of her seat with Edward and Julian staying close to their commander.

Walking through the corridors of the castle in the Magic Kingdom, Nightshade felt the eyes of the staff watching her and her team mates. Even though the work force was afraid of the newcomers they didn't bother the wizard in asking him who he was with. Nightshade could tell that the people that they meet in the long corridors of the castle were anxious towards new, people and no wonder with what was happening on the other side of the Magic Kingdom. The work force of the castle was either from magical backgrounds or they were people from a normal background. These people thought they knew about everything and everyone, but Nightshade could tell that they felt lost after Kronos and she appeared with their feud.

The trio followed Master Yin Sid into the Great Hall of the Castle. Chairs were arranged into massive circle with a round table being where the chairs had come from. All the chairs that were the table were all fit for kings and queens. On the wall Julian noticed a red shield with IN engraved in with marble. He motioned the shield out to Nightshade and Edward. At the moment Nightshade didn't know what was happening, but she had that feeling shivering down her spines that she and her team were about to find out what Master Yin Sid was thinking. Master Yin Sid kept walking towards the table; his blue clock dragging across the marble floor to the Grand Hall.

The wizard took one of the king sized chairs and pulled it out from the under the massive table. Nightshade winched at the loud sound of the chairs legs scrapping against the marble floor. Her hearing was five times better than that of a human, which was even when she was in human form. Along with her heightened hearing she also had excellent sight, but with two heightened senses she didn't have one sense that humans and other races had. The Night Fury could not smell. Another sense that Crystalines like Nightshade and Kronos had was that they could use their Elements to sense where objects were. The old wizard stood behind his chair and gestured for the three Allies to take a seat.

Nightshade took a seat next to the Master with Edward sitting beside her. The alien zombie-like creature still had his black cloak on. Julian sat beside Edward, his snow white hair moving with every movement he made. The table that Master Yin Sid and the three allies sat at was polished wood with symbols scratched into its surface. In the centre of the table there was another shield with the letters IN on it. Nightshade had been in many grand and exotic places, but in all those places she had never been in castle as grand as the Magic Kingdom. Marble pillars shot up from the ground to the golden ceiling high above. The Grand Hall of the castle, like many other rooms in the castle had paintings of Disney heroes as they fought the forces of evil. There was also a portrait of the man that had created Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney.

The deep dark blue eyes of Sid stared as the table showing no emotions and no intention on telling anyone what it was that he was planning. The same could not be said about Nightshade's eyes. Her eyes were always filled with a flame that told those who knew where to look what she was feeling, and like Master Yin Sid it was hard to tell what she was planning. The old man was not even interested when they all heard footsteps approaching the Grand Hall. Voices were also getting louder and louder as the group that Mickey had been sent out to get got closer. There was another noise that the three Allies found strange to be within the halls of the castle, the steady purr of a car's engine.

The massive wooden doors of the Grand Hall flew open by their own accord and the strange looking group walked in. The person leading the group, well he couldn't be called a man, was a mouse. His ears were large round and black. Nightshade, just by looking at the mouse knew who he was! Mickey Mouse, one of the well known characters that children loved.

Mickey on seeing the three other figures sitting with his master stopped in his tracks. The group that he had gathered stopped behind him and followed his gaze to the three unknown people sitting at the table next to the oldest wizard within the Magic Kingdom. Master Yin Sid looked over at his apprentice, "Please Mickey, and all of you, take a seat!" gestured the old wizard to the odd looking group behind Mickey. Mickey slowly walked to the table and came ever closer to the young man with the snow white hair. At first he had thought that he was Jack Frost, one of the Guardians but getting a better look at the man told him he was not Jack or anyone he had seen before. There was also something else about the person that made Mickey want to run and hide in a well lit place. What was he that could cause Mickey who had seen everything be so scared? The beautiful blue eyes of the boy followed everyone as they took a seat at the round table. The hooded figure was talking to the young lady who sat beside Master Yin Sid as the strange boy didn't miss out any detail. Mickey had a strange feeling that the young man was just getting ready to jump into action. The hooded figure then turned round to the young man and whispered something. Mickey was just able to hear what was being said as he sat on the other side of his teacher. He heard, "Keep the Wolf at bay, Wolffang!", and that made no sense to Mickey. But like what his Master always said sense will come to those who wait. Master Yin Sid and the young lady looked at each other, and again Mickey wondered why she had a hat that looked very much like Captain Jack Sparrow's hat that covered the left side of her face. She nodded and allowed the old wizard to stand up. All eyes fell onto the old wizard that with grace that a man his age should not have rose from his seat.

The wizard showed no emotion as he looked over everyone that was assembled around the table. "Welcome all of you to our first meeting out of many that are to come!" he said as he looked over everyone again that sat around the table. He could see that they were paying their attention to him and the three others that sat beside him. He knew too well that the pirate captains were watching Nightshade Deathwalker, but as usual the Crystalline was calm and always think of different plans should this meeting go wrong. He should have told her to take her tiger form and keep to the shadows until the time was right to introduce her to Disney. "And what is going on?" asked a drunk pirate looking from Master Yin Sid to Nightshade Deathwalker and back again. The man who had spoken up wore a tricore had with a seafarer's jacket to match his hat. He wore a blue waistcoat underneath that covered his white cotton tunic. A wide belt was flung over his right shoulder much like Nightshade and the other man who sat beside the pirate. Nightshade had to wonder if his sword was just as great as Deathslicer or if it was even incanted like Moonbrand of the Werewolves of Lysia. "Jack Sparrow!" started Master Yin Sid before he was interrupted by Jack himself. "That would be Captain Jack Sparrow to you all!" said Captain Jack Sparrow annoyed that after all his adventures he was still known as Jack Sparrow.

Nightshade looked from Captain Jack Sparrow back to the old wizard who was all in blue. The old man with his forefinger and thumb was pinching the bridge of his nose and was muttering something under his breath. Even though she and his apprentice were sitting next to him his words were not heard by any of them. Knowing that she would have to say something soon, Nightshade stood up. Now all eyes were on her, but then they were already watching her. Looking around she saw heroes; pirates; monsters; a skeleton; cars and others that looked human but she knew too well that looks could be deceiving. Even her own teammates were looking at her along with Mickey. Master Yin Sid had made Nightshade stand up, he was well known in the Magic Kingdom but she wasn't. These people all knew that they could rely on the wizard, but what of her. She would need to convince them that they needed to work together more than in the past. She had always been good at speeches that could bring together a group of very different people that was how she was able to get a whole regiment during the Great War with Julian among their numbers. The Great War was a hundred years ago, and her skills of speeches had got a lot better with experience.

The emerald eyes of Nightshade locked onto the dark brown eyes of Jack Sparrow. "To answer your question Captain Jack Sparrow there is a force out there that is far too great for us to deal on our own!" started Nightshade as her emerald eyes started to move to the other people that were around the table. "Your enemies" continued The Night Fury before she gestured towards Edward and Julian, "as well as our enemies have come together in a last attempt in bringing heroes down. It is a wise action that we do the same; for the Titans will show no mercy when they come knocking on you font doors" she said. The assembled heroes were once again talking amongst themselves. Once again Master Yin Sid stood up as he rose the discussions went silent. His dull voice spoke out at the assembled heroes, "I have been in conference with Nightshade here and we have come to the agreement to bring together a team much like the Avengers to defend together" his blue eyes looking at all the heroes that were assembled in the Grand Hall of the Magic Castle. There was agreed murmuring in the hall as the new team agreed to work together for the better good. "I hence call this the first meeting of Infinity" declared Master Yin Sid as he sat back down in his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters from Disney they belong to their creators. The Titans and Allies belong to me.**

Chapter 5- The Villains Attack part 1

Maleficent sat on her throne in her castle that was built in the very outskirts of the Magic Kingdom. Unlike the Magic Castle in the Magic Kingdom that was a grand white and blue fortress, Maleficent's castle was a black castle build on top of the mountains looking down at the Kingdom. And then again Maleficent's castle inside was dark and dull along with damp and cold which was unlike the Magic Castle that was always filled with life and warmth. The wicked witch had been left in command of the new team after Kronos had returned to his army that was waiting for her to complete the task at hand before he sent his backup to finish the job. Maleficent's Castle was busier than usual with her force being joined with the forces of the other villains from Disney.

A crow flew in through the open arch window that was behind her throne. It squawked as it came into the view of the wicked sitting in their throne. Maleficent flicked her forefinger against her thumb. The crow's body deformed and twisted as the birds features changed. In a matter of seconds where the crow had been hovering was a pale white man all in black with black feathers worked into his locks. He had deep blue eyes that were very much like the eyes of his crow form. His movements were very much like that of a crow. He bobbed his head and he walked in a certain strange way. His deep blue eyes locked onto Maleficent as she held her staff in her pale hands.

Diablo bowed in the presence of his mistress. He was both afraid of her and yet he cared for her for some strange reason. "Speak Diablo!" she said with no emotion. Maleficent as soon as she had joined an alliance with Kronos had sent Diablo to the Magic Kingdom to spy on Master Yin Sid and his apprentice Mickey Mouse. She could only hope that the old wizard wasn't thinking the same thing as Kronos of bringing together a team of people from all over. "Sid has brought together a team of Disney heroes plus three others. The other three are from the Allies". The deep green eyes of Maleficent locked onto Diablo. Diablo staggered back as his mistress rose from her throne.

Maleficent powered walked towards Diablo. "Who was in the meeting Diablo?" she asked only looking at him in the dark dull throne room that only had a source of light coming from a green fire that burnt within the fireplace. "It was her. Nightshade Deathwalker along with the Shadow Wolf, Julian Wolffang and that creature Edward von Head!" replied Diablo standing his ground against the wicked witch. Maleficent was silent for a moment. She stared at the black stone wall behind her most trusted ally. "What do you wish me to do, mistress?" Diablo asked bringing Maleficent back to the real world. Maleficent walked back to her throne and without looking back at him she spoke, "Gather our guests, Diablo, it is time we struck the Magic Kingdom hard and fast before the heroes have time to prepare". Diablo bowed before he walked out of the throne room. Before he was able to get out of the throne room Maleficent flicked her fingers turning Diablo back into a crow. The black bird squawked as it flew out of the open doorway towards the bedchambers of the castle were the villains from all over the Magic Kingdom slept.

It was not a long wait for Maleficent to be joined by all the villains that she had gathered to be a part in the team that Kronos had suggested. The massive wooden doors of her throne room burst open as the feared Captain of _The Flying Dutchmen_ stormed in with another pirate captain. Davy Jones was a once a man who had loved a women who had caused him heartache that then lead him to no longer feel any emotions. He had ripped out his heart so that he would never feel love again for any women and placed it into a treasure chest that he buried many years ago. Davy Jones and his crew became cursed to sail the seas for all eternity and Davy Jones was allowed to set foot on land once every ten years. The other side of the curse that he had put on himself was that his appearance had changed for the worse. He had a beard of tentacles that had a mind of their own and moved on their own accord. His left hand had been mutated and twisted into a crab claw instead of a hook like what Captain Hook had got from having his hand eaten by a crocodile as he tried to get rid of Peter Pan. His right hand may have looked human enough but his middle finger was more a like tentacle than a finger that was like the tentacles that made his beard it had a mind of its own. His right leg had changed into a crab leg instead of a peg-leg. Davy Jones along with his crew looked like they lived on the bottom of the sea for years. His clothes were covered in slime along with barnacles that had clung to his clothing after his ship had dived under the ocean surface.

The other pirate captain was like Davy Jones in many ways, they were both cursed and they both had a hatred for Captain Jack Sparrow along with his crew and Captain Barbossa. Jolly Roger, the captain of _Phantom_ had a hatred for all the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court. For years Jolly Roger worked for the Brethren Court doing the jobs that the Lords didn't want to or it would cause their reputation to get ruined. When one of the Lords retired from a long life of piracy at the sea to remain at Shipwreck Cove, Jolly Roger had expected to be named the next Pirate Lord after all that he had done for the Court. His dreams of being a Lord were crushed when the Lord named his son, Jack Sparrow to be the next Pirate Lord of the Brethren Court. Jack and Jolly had been close friends before Jack was named the Lord of the Caribbean Sea and Jolly wanted revenge. He still does but for a new reason. Jolly had placed a bet on Jack Sparrow that if he lost a game of cards he would have to give the Lordship to him along with his piece of eight. Jack had won the game of cards which had resulted in Jolly Roger attacking the Pirate Lord along with voodoo priest who had promised that if Jack won he would make him lose any way. The man had been attacked by Jolly Roger and cursed him for double-crossing him. Jolly Roger became a skeleton with his left arm becoming a twisted voodoo pistol. He still had his black dreadlocks from when he was normal.

The two pirate captains were the only ones brave enough to step forward and face the wicked witch in her own castle. The other villains were staying close to the massive doors behind the two captains. The crow, Diablo squawked as it flew over the villains heads to its resting place on Maleficent's throne. Its black classy eyes watched the two captains very closely just in case they intended to attack his mistress. "Maleficent you had better have a got reason for waken us up in this time in the morning!" spat Davy Jones stopping by the stone steps that went up to throne. Maleficent's bright red lips made a smile as if she enjoyed the pirate's misfortune. "I have news that we have all been waiting for, Captain Jones!" replied Maleficent with no emotions present in her voice. "And what would that be witch?" snapped Jolly Roger keeping a few feet away from Davy Jones and Maleficent. "The heroes have come together, only just. They still don't know how each other work and now is the right time for us to strike, Jolly Roger. If we do not strike now we will never be able to defeat them if they are together!" replied Maleficent. The villains behind the two captains were starting to talk with each other. Now was the right time. They all wanted to get rid of the heroes that had been causing them misfortune for years. Davy Jones and Jolly Roger looked at each other, now this was the chance that they had been waiting for! "When do we attack the Magic Kingdom?" asked Davy Jones looking back at Maleficent.

Maleficent looked at the crow that was sitting on her throne. "Go and tell Kronos that we are about to strike and tell him to send all the monsters that he could spare to the Magic Kingdom!" she said the crow. The crow cawed as it flew out of the open window. "We attack now!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Disney characters and places they belong to those that came up with the ideas. The Titans and the Allies belong to me. Cybermen belong to the creators of Doctor Who. Reviews are welcome.**

Chapter 6- The Villains Attacks Part 2

The Magic Kingdom was filled with life. Heroes and civilians went about their daily routines. With no villains or monsters to fight and no damsels to safe it was going to be a slow day. Beast and Belle walked hand in hand down the Main Street of the Magic Kingdom towards the Magic castle. The Main Street was always busy no matter what was going on in the two realms. Shops lined the street with tradesmen from the entire Disney world's that could be found in the Magic Kingdom. Music and singing filled the streets along with many people talking about the new team that had just been put together. They had heard about the new team of Disney Heroes and they intended to see them before they left for their first mission. The Beast smiled at his love showing his sharp teeth. Belle returned the smile to her lover. She looked over Beasts shoulder to see Cinderella walking towards her. Her long blue dress hide her legs making it seem that she was gliding towards them. Beside her was her Prince Charming. "Belle, it is so good to see you again" smiled Cinderella walking alongside the other Disney Couple. "Indeed Cinderella" replied Belle with a smile on her face as well, "Anyway have you heard you is in this team that Mickey and Master Yin Sid has put together?" Belle asked as they kept walking towards the castle. Cinderella was quite for a moment. She had heard Charming saying a few names that she had never heard of before. "I hear Queen Elsa and Princes Anna of Arendale are members of the team!" replied Cinderella as more Disney characters started walking towards the castle. Many wanted to see Mickey who they had voted as their leader many years ago. It had been Mickey who had sent the evil away from the Magic Kingdom and separating it into different lands for more Disney characters from Adventure-land for the pirates and others to Future-land where the space characters dwelled with the high technology doors to the worlds of Disney. Belle was surprised to hear that Elsa and Anna were members of the team; it was only very recently that they had all learned that Elsa had the ability to control Ice. For years Elsa had kept it secret but when it came to her carination she lost it and froze the Kingdom of Arendale. It was the love for her sister that she had been able to bring back summer. "I heard that Captain Jack Sparrow is a member of the team!" said Aerial from behind the two other Disney Princesses. They allowed the Little Mermaid to walk between them, well again glide. "What Jack Sparrow! Wait I mean Captain Jack Sparrow" laughed Belle as she and the others continued to march up to the Magic Castle. Jack Sparrow was a pirate like Davy Jones and Captain Hook, but he was still a hero to many people. "Yes along with Captain Barbossa. Even Jack Skellington has been put up for the team!" continued the little mermaid. Belle and Cinderella remembered how the Pumpkin King had stolen Christmas from one of the Guardians because he was bored of Halloween and wanted something new to do.

Cinderella looked over at her fellow Disney Princesses. Did they know who else was a member of Infinity as it was being called? "Do any of you know who else is a part of this team? Well I mean who are from outside the Magic Kingdom and Disney?" she asked, and by the shocked look coming from their faces they had no idea on what was going on. Why would Master Yin Sid bring in heroes from outside Disneyworld? "We shall find out soon enough!" said Belle seeing Snow White coming up to them. Her pale white face was only made much whiter due to her jet black hair. Her long yellow and white dress covered her legs and again it appeared that she was gliding. "Good morning!" she laughed coming to walk alongside the other princesses. The dwarfs and her Prince were nowhere to be seen. The dwarfs may have still been at the runaway train at the new Fantasy-land. "Morning!" replied all three of the other princesses. Snow White was always in a good mood. She could always find a smile and she always looked for the good side of people. "You will never believe what I have seen already today!" she laughed which caused the other ladies to look round at her. She was laughing again, "He was so hot and yet so cold. With snow white hair and beautiful blue eyes and lovely English accent to top all that. I don't think I have seen a man like that before, but then he looked like a soldier". The other princesses were watching her with a concerned look. Who had she seen, and where were they from. "Who was it?" asked Belle looking at the lady with seven men in her life. Snow White looked round at them and just said "I don't know. He went back to the castle before I had a chance to talk to him! But he was so cute, and there was lady with a sword there with him and a hooded figure if I can remember" said Snow White looking at Belle.

The princesses looked behind them to see that their husbands were talking with each other and other men from all over the Magic Kingdom. "It may have been Elizabeth Swann who you had seen and one of those people from the Haunted Mansion or Halloween Town" said Aerial as the Castles massive gates came into view. Snow White shook her head. Elizabeth as far as every other princess knew she was at the pirate fortress of Shipwreck Cove governing the pirates like any Queen or King should. Those from the ghost house didn't even come out during Halloween and those from Halloween Town only came out to the Magic Kingdom during Halloween. "It wasn't them. I am sure of it. These were different people that were not from the Magic Kingdom, the Animal Kingdom or even the Hollywood Studios and Epcot. These people were not from Disney!" replied Snow White.

A scream caused everyone in the crowd that was going to the castle to stop in their tracks. In the sky they could see Maleficent's goons coming from air. A massive feathered Dragon was in the sky leading the villainous birds towards the castle. On the ground coming towards the Main Street was the witch's foot soldiers. Also in the air was someone that sank the resolve of the princesses. The living trees were marching towards the castle with their weapons raised. Behind them they could see Disney villains that Maleficent had brought together and other villains who had decided to gang up against the heroes. Beast dashed towards Belle, and yelled "Get to the castle all of you. Get Mickey _now_!" The four ladies lifted up their dresses skirts and ran for it. The Disney characters made a path for them as they ran towards the castle. The Princes and knights got ready to meet the villains. They could see Davy Jones and Jolly Rogers ships coming into the docks by Adventure-land. The ships bombarded the land with their cannons and the crews went to plunder the land. If the heroes lost one land it made taken the Kingdom much easier, after all Adventure-land was were the kept those that had a heart for adventure like what was happening at the moment. Also if they lost Future-land all was lost.

Maleficent landed in front of the heroes that were assembled in front of the castle. Her black bird-like wings folding back after being in the air for too long from flying from her castle to the Magic Castles front doors. The villains came to a stop beside her. Prince Charming couldn't stop from saying, "Maleficent. Davy Jones. Jolly Roger. Randal Boggs. Syndrome. Prince Hans from the Southern Isles. Oggie Boogie. Emperor Zurg. Captain Hook. Mother Gothall. The White Queen. Chick Hicks. Hades. Pete. Butch Cavendish. The Hydra". There were two others that the prince had never seen before and there were other Disney villains that the Prince didn't want to say their names. "And who are you creature!" he spat at the Ape that he had expected Tarzan to know. "I am Nuerous and this beast is Leatherback!" replied the Ape unsheathing a massive purple blade that was rusting in many parts. Beast looked behind the villains to see their forces were right behind them waiting to strike those from the Magic Kingdom. Beast took a step back at the sight of the scaly Ape. All of the Disney characters had seen magical creatures from the world of Hercules and Mulan but they had never seen anything like what was standing before them.

Maleficent pushed past Nuerous and Leatherback with Diablo squawking above her as he circled above the two armies. "Where are Master Yin Sid and Nightshade Deathwalker?" she shouted at everyone that stood between her and the Magic Castle. The Princes looked at each other with a confused look. They had never heard of anyone called Nightshade Deathwalker, which could only lead them to suspect that she was one of the three outsiders that the wizard had recruited for the Infinity. "We have no idea witch!" spat Beast with a growl. Maleficent glared at the cursed prince and then back at Cinderella's Prince Charming. "Well?" she asked with her luxury voice that had cursed many people in the Magic Kingdom. Prince's sword was already in his hand.

"Maleficent" shouted a voice from behind the crowd. A three people were pushing their way through the crowd. One of them was a teenage girl who with a black sword with blue symbols along the length of the blade was in her hand. The next figure was a teenage boy with snow white hair and gleaming blue eyes. The last of them was a walking zombie. His skin was green and his ribcage was visible along with his spine. His yellow eyes were only made more determined with his red pupils. Half of his skull had been cracked revealing his pulsing brain. His legs were covered in the armour that Cybermen were made of along with his arms down to his fingers. His black nails were just visible from the armour. "At last we meet!" laughed Maleficent as the three pushed their way through the crowd. They stopped by the princes who were anxious about the zombie. At first they had thought the zombie had been from the Haunted Mansion or Halloween Town but looking closer at it they realised that it was an alien. "I take it you are the witch that I have heard about!" snapped Nightshade keeping Deathslicer in her hand. Nightshade glared at Nuerous and Leatherback. She had hoped that the Titans wouldn't show themselves until later. Nightshade, as soon as those princesses were banging on the door told Master Yin Sid that she and the others would hold the villains until the heroes got ready. She could only hope that that won't take too long. "And you are Nightshade Deathwalker. You are not what I expected a dragon to be!" spat Maleficent looking at Nightshade. Edward von Head and Julian Wolffang took a step back. No one had ever called Nightshade a "dragon" and lived to tell the tale. "Maleficent you should never call her race a dragon. They are nothing like their organic counterparts!" spat Nuerous walking closer to the pale white women with the horns growing out of her head that was all in black. "I am not a dragon. I am what you can call me a Dragonoid. I am a Crystalline from the planet Draiger!" spat Nightshade keeping her sword in her hand. Edward was already jumping from feet to feet as he was ready to start a fight against Leatherback. The scaly Ape was licking his lips as he started at Edward. They both wanted to fight each other, but Nightshade and Nuerous hadn't given the order to fight. Julian however was standing still watching all the villains with his bright blue eyes.

Maleficent raised her wooden staff above her head. Green flames burst all around her as she got ready to strike the Allies commander. The wooden staff was brought down to Nightshade's head with all the strength that Maleficent could muster. She was not listening to Nuerous who was telling her not to fight The Night Fury. Nightshade brought up her black sword at the last moment blocking the wicked attack. Maleficent was stunned for a second, and that second was all it took for Nightshade to get behind her and kick her back. Maleficent fell the ground with a thud. All the air that was in her lungs had just escaped her mouth. Nightshade was back to standing between Edward and Julian with her sword back in belt hoop. Captain Hook helped Maleficent back to her feet. Her staff had a small dent in it from where Nightshade's sword had struck. But what angered Maleficent the most was that Nightshade didn't even try, she had walked into her main fighting style. Nightshade was good with the sword, but was she good at dark magic? "What are you waiting for attack!" shouted Maleficent looking at Leatherback. Nuerous had disappeared like she always did before any battle, but then she would reappear with a devastating weapon. Leatherback leads the army of villains towards the heroes of Disney.

Nightshade Deathwalker waited for the right moment before she brought out her black sword with the blue markings in a fluid motion. Edward and Julian were also ready along with the princes that stood beside them. Julian had brought out his trusted rifle that had been at his side since the Great War. Edward didn't have the need for swords or any other weapons instead he just used his bare hands and strength that no living man possessed. He was very much like the Beast who stood beside him, the two of them fought with animal instincts. Deathslicer meet Prince Hans blade long before it meet her face. Hans was shocked from Nightshade's quick reaction. His sword was still intact, but his arm was sore from Nightshade's alien strength. Hans didn't have a chance to react before Nightshade punched him in the face. The sound of metal against the human skull caused all the villains to look at Nightshade as she swung her sword down to the ground. She was only focusing on Leatherback and Maleficent. "Leatherback return to Kronos and tell him to leave Earth or I will make an example of all the Titans with just me, Edward and Julian defeating your entire horde of monsters and demons!" she said looking at the leather-skinned Ape like monster. She then looked round at the horned witch that was with the villains and the Titans. "And why have you teamed up with the Titans, Maleficent?" she asked with her eyes becoming more reptilian like much like her true form. Maleficent smiled as she walked through the group of villains that she had assembled to stand before Nightshade Deathwalker and beside Leatherback. "I have come to Kronos's aid for he asked me, and because I am tired of being left in the shadows as heroes, princes and princesses are loved all over in the Science Realm!" replied the witch smiling at Nightshade. Nightshade could hear the commotion behind her as the heroes that had been enrolled for Infinity made their way through the crowd from the castle to the main street where Nightshade was holding the villains. Edward and Julian looked at each other. They had never heard of a place called "Science Realm" in their long lives fighting alongside The Night Fury. "The Science Realm is the realm that they call the realm that we are from. Were we are fighting your war!" said Leatherback looking at the stunned living zombie and the Vile. Nightshade looked round at her two teammates. "How could you not understand that? It is so simple what she meant!" she asked them.

Hans was back on his feet. He had recovered from Nightshade's punch and was ready to strike her down as Maleficent kept her and her team busy. His sword was in his gloved hands grasp. Hans lifted his sword above his head before striking. Nightshade looked down to the shadows on the ground, and there she saw Hans with his sword raised. Before anyone knew what happened Hans was on the ground. Nightshade looked round to see Queen Elsa standing beside Edward and Julian. Her right hand raised before her. Nightshade looked down to Hans to see that he had slipped on Ice that Queen Elsa had made with her magic. "I will give you a second chance Maleficent. Call this attack off right now before you hurt someone!" spat Nightshade as Hans slipped about trying to get back to his feet. Maleficent's bright red lips formed a smile on her pale face at Nightshade's plead to stop a fight in the Magic Kingdom.

The rest of Infinity stormed down the Main Street from the Magic Kingdom. Mickey was leading them with Master Yin Sid's wizard hat on his head. "Maleficent leave the Magic Kingdom before I allow Nightshade here to finish you and your allies!" snapped the mouse looking from Maleficent back to Nightshade. The Allies commander had returned the black blade back to its sheath at her hip. Maleficent started to laugh at Mickey Mouse. "That was your only warning!" snapped Nightshade causing the witch to look round at her. "My only warning, you say?" laughed Maleficent looking only at Nightshade. Leatherback who had been standing quietly beside her spoke out, "She is not bluffing Maleficent, I say we fall back to your castle and come up with a better plan. A better plan that doesn't include a head attack on the Magic Kingdom with all the heroes here!" snapped the Titan-Ape. Everyone was watching the titan who had spoken every Nuerous who hardly noticed the soldier. "The wisest thing that monkey has every said!" laughed Edward causing Julian to laugh with him. Leatherback bared his teeth at the living zombie and at the Shadow Man. "Kronos doesn't like failure and if we fail this battle he will never support you again Maleficent!" snapped Nuerous walking away from the assembled villains and heroes with Leatherback following her. Nightshade and Maleficent glared at each other for a few more moments before the witch followed the two Apes back to her castle. Over her shoulder Maleficent shouted, "When we meet again Nightshade you will feel my wrath!". Nightshade chuckled over what the wicked had said. "I look forward to it, Maleficent!" she shouted back to her as Maleficent stormed away.


	7. Chapter 7

**All aspects from Disney are not mine; they are from the brilliant minds of the people who work at Disney along with Universal and DreamWorks. I do own the Allies and the Titans. Well here is the next chapter of Allies of Infinity.**

Chapter 7-Aftermath

The heroes had reassembled back in the Grand Hall of the Magic Castle in the centre of the Magic Kingdom after their quick encounter with Maleficent and her villains. None of the heroes where happy with what Maleficent was planning for them and the rest of the Magic Kingdom. She had come out of nowhere with an army and yet she didn't use it. She only allowed Nightshade to fight her and when Hans attacked he felt Nightshade defending herself. Mickey sat on Master Yin Sid's throne with Nightshade Deathwalker sitting beside him. Mickey was listening to what Nightshade was saying. The two of them were looking over the maps of the Magic Kingdom and the other parks that were of Disney. The other members of Infinity where around the table talking about strange things that Edward and Julian could not understand.

Elsa looked over to where Julian was standing beside Edward who was once again wearing the clock that he had been wearing before going out to meet the villains for the first time. The Snow Queen looked over her shoulder to see her sister, Anna, talking with Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow was showing the princess of Arendale his pirate charms which made her laugh with every word he said. As calm and professional as she could she strolled towards Julian. The Shadow Man didn't even look over to her as she stopped beside him, but he knew she was there, "How can I help you Queen Elsa?" he asked still looking ahead of and not looking at her. Elsa sorted her blue dress with the snowflakes embodied into her dress. "I just wanted to ask you something, Mr Wolffang!" she said looking at him with her big blue eyes. Julian finally looked over to her with his blue eyes locking onto her blue eyes. "Please call me Julian. And what is the question you would like to ask me?" he asked looking at her. Elsa could feel her Ice chilling her blood as she faced Julian. There was something about Julian that sent shivers down her spine. "Have you always been the Shadow Wolf or whatever you are called?" she asked. Julian smiled as he remembered the events that had allowed him to understand that he was not completely human like what he had believed. It was in horribly events that allowed Julian to understand why his sir name was Wolffang and then there was him meeting Nightshade Deathwalker again at the Battle of Somme. "I've always been a Werewolf Elsa. But it was an accident in a battle that I became a Shadow Man. I should have died but I wanted to keep fighting and the Crystal heard me!" he replied looking over at Nightshade who was still talking to Mickey Mouse. Elsa looked over to Nightshade and Mickey. They were planning their next moves with The Ally commander helping Mickey Mouse with the planning. Julian looked back to Elsa and said, "What about you, Queen Elsa? How did you get your powers?". He was curious about her and she couldn't blame him. "I was born with them!" she said. She couldn't think of any time when she didn't have her Ice powers. Julian could see that she was thinking about something and didn't question her more.

"I don't understand why Maleficent didn't attack the Magic Kingdom completely?" asked Mickey looking up to Nightshade who was still looking at the map that was laid out of the massive table. Nightshade looked up from the map to look at the mouse with the big black round ears. "I don't know either. They may have hoped that we wouldn't have reacted this quickly to when they invaded the kingdom, but we need to be ready. They could do anything now!" she said looking back down at the map. There were oceans that connected Disney to other worlds like Universal and its partners and to DreamWorks. The Magic Castle didn't have maps of these worlds only of the waters that surrounded them. Without looking back to Mickey she said, "They could do anything now. They could attack other worlds or dimensions to make it seem that you are attacking them; or she could round up more villains from these other dimensions and to finally defeat those heroes". Mickey nodded his head as he understood what she was saying. "What do we do, Nightshade?" he asked looking at her. Nightshade rubbed her left eyesocket as she soothed her massive scar on her left eyesocket. "I'll send the Shadow Men to these locations to keep an eye out for the villains that we had just encountered here!" she said as she turned her attention back to Mickey. Mickey looked back at Nightshade. "Will the Shadow Men report back?" he asked. Nightshade nodded her head instead of saying anything.

Maleficent sat on her throne in her dark castle that over looked the Magic Kingdom. The villains that she had assembled for her alliance with Kronos were gathered in her throne room. There was also the high Titan commanders; Kronos, Leatherback and Nuerous. "You failed and you didn't even actually fight Nightshade Deathwalker!" snapped the Cyborg dragon like alien. "I wanted to meet Nightshade Deathwalker. All I saw was her human form. And as far as I can tell she has serious power, Kronos. Power that we should have!" said Maleficent looking up to the red eyes of Kronos. Kronos was laughing again, a sound that came from deep within his chest. "That would be the Undead element. A raw element that only she can control, and the next time you meet Nightshade don't hesitate to fight her! Fight her any of you!" snapped Kronos looking round at all the villains that Maleficent had brought together, "Until a Titan gets there to finish her. The heroes are all ours!" he finished. The massive Dragonoid looked about until he walked out of the chamber with the other two Titans following him out of the throne room.

Davy Jones waited until the three Titans were gone before limping towards Maleficent. "You had a chance to finish those heroes and yet you only attacked Nightshade! Why?" he asked looking at Maleficent. Maleficent smiled at what he had said. The crow Diablo was perched on the throne behind her head. "I wanted to meet the Nightshade Deathwalker, and now I know who is a member of Infinity!" said Maleficent as she stood up. Her black wings folded back into her back after being in a relaxed position when sitting down. "Now we move onto phase 2. I wonder who will help us now that we have given them the chance of finally defeating the heroes once and for all!" she said with no hint of emotion. "We head for Blithe Hallow" she said walking past Jones. "And we will need your ship Jones!" she said without looking round at the cursed pirate she was addressing to.

"Of course you do!"

**I can promise that the next chapters will have more action in them the ones before.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is the next chapter of Allies of Infinity, and I can tell you there will be more action in this chapter and the chapters to come. The characters from Disney and Universal/LAIKA belong to their creators from the brands. I however own the Allies and the Titans. And again reviews are welcomed.**

Chapter 8:- The Siege of Blithe Hallow

Norman ran to Aggie's tree. The tree where she had been placed all those years ago to rest, and where Norman had finally put her to rest. He had at first thought that she would be able to rest now, but every day when he went to see her she was there waiting for him. His always present blue backpack was strapped to his back as he ran through the forest. The forest that surrounded Aggie's tree had once been scary, but like her the trees seemed to relax. The blue sky could be seen through the caps in the canopy that allowed light to the hardly used path that Norman used. Everyday Norman went down the path and he knew more shortcuts to the tree now than before he even knew that the curse was real.

The sound of twigs being snapped was the loudest thing in the forest as Norman ran towards the tree. Norman suddenly stopped, he was no longer running but he could still here the snapping of twigs. The extra sounds of the twigs being snapped stopped. Norman had a feeling that he was being followed now. Many people from outside Blithe Hallow had wanted to get him to help them with many things, but the strangest person to come to him was that witch. The witch who had a crow on her shoulder and said her name was Maleficent. Maleficent had sent a shiver down Norman's spine long before he had even seen her. Maleficent just had an aura that made him want to hide and run. He hadn't told his parents about the witch for they would just say that was just a ghost and a ghost couldn't hurt him. They didn't know about the fight he had with Aggie. She was a ghost and she had been able to hurt him. He had told his grandmother about the witch Maleficent and she hadn't heard anything about her. Norman could only hope that Aggie would know who or what Maleficent was. Norman could sense that he was being watched. He looked round hoping to see whoever it was behind him. He couldn't see anyone. He may not have been able to see anyone, but he still had that feeling that he was being fallowed. He walked off slowly knowing that who or whatever it was would not be far behind him.

Norman was no longer running. He felt that if he was being followed then he would need all the energy he could have to make a run for it to Aggie's tree. Norman needed to act calm as he kept walking. He didn't know that he could harness abilities like Aggie when he was scared, but he wasn't for finding out if he could. His phone was in his jean pocket just waiting to be used in case of an emergency, and he would say that this was an emergency!

The crow squawked from the branch that it was perched upon. The crow flapped its wings and followed the boy to where it was he was going. Diablo didn't like being in a new dimension where Maleficent and he had to hid in the shadows when Infinity could blend right in to their surroundings. The Shadow Men had disappeared as soon as they realised that Maleficent was in Blithe Hallow. At least the wicked knew that The Night Fury was in the neighbourhood. Maleficent couldn't wait to see what Nightshade was really like during an actual fight. Diablo didn't want to see Maleficent going onto a killing spray to get Infinity to attack. He also didn't know why the witch and the Cyborg wanted with the boy, but he needed to follow the witch's orders as a friend. Diablo glided after the boy. The boy led Diablo to an old tree that had lost all its leaves from the long years that the tree had lived through. Diablo landed on another branch of a tree that made a circle of trees that surrounded the one tree in the middle.

Diablo watched as the boy walked calmly towards the tree. A swirling yellow light from the trees roots told him that he was about to see something that he never thought he was going to see. Diablo could only see the yellow bright light, but the way the boy was talking told him that he could see something that he couldn't see. Diablo watched the boy carefully with his black beady eyes. So they wanted a little boy that could see things that they couldn't. How mad was Kronos and how was he affecting Maleficent so badly?

"Norman there is great evil in Blithe Hallow" cried Aggie standing before Norman. Norman could see that she was terrified. "What is it, Aggie?" he asked walking towards her. Aggie was terrified of what was happening in town. She was crying of how scared she was. "The Shadows are closing in on you, Norman. I have sensed that there are two people after you. Two teams. One is heroes, and another is villains. Blithe Hallow will be consumed by darkness and fear. Norman you are a hero, it is time to be a hero once again. The wolf and the crow. That is all I can tell you. I will help you when the time is right. At the moment I have family time with my mommy!" said Aggie looking right at Norman. Norman had hoped that Aggie would know more about what was going on, and would be able to help me. "I am afraid!" he said looking down at his feet. Aggie's face suddenly got soft, after being so scared. "Fear can change you. And make you do things that you would normal do!" said Aggie smiling at Norman. Norman didn't know what she was talking about. He then remembered what the judge had done out of fear. "I have an idea. Do you think that Judge Hopkins would know what is going on?" asked Norman. Aggie froze on what she was doing to watch Norman. The Judge had caused her so much pain and had caused Norman to run about town looking for her grace. "That monster?" she asked with the rage returning to her face. A butterfly fluttered past her only to be burnt with her inner rage. "Yes that monster, Aggie!" replied Norman stepping closer to her. She wanted to move away Norman but she couldn't. She trusted Norman. "Maybe, he does now something about what is going on" replied Aggie, before she continued, "You want to ask something else Norman?" she asked looking at her friend with the very spiky hair. "I do, Aggie, do you know anything about a witch that is dressed all in black with a crow that follows her around?" he asked her. "No!" she replied before vanishing into a bright yellow light.

A loud howl caused Norman to spin round to see a white werewolf standing on hind legs like a man. The white fur of the beast was not the only thing that was strange about it! It wore armour that was well fitted to its body. There were also its bright blue eyes that Norman couldn't avoid. "Who are you?" demanded Norman taking a step closer to the beast. The beast watched Norman carefully before looking up at the sky. Norman followed its gaze to the sky above. The sun was being blocked out by a thick red cloud. Green lighting then flashed across the sky. When Norman looked back to the werewolf he found it standing right before him. The sharp teeth of the werewolf were not what Norman would expect from a creature of nightmares. They were as white as pearls and just as sharp as knives, along with its black claws. "Who are you?" Norman asked again, hoping that Wolf will not attack. The wolf didn't attack him; instead it pulled back its lips and formed a smile. "Your ghost friend was right, Master Norman; there is great evil in your town!" said the werewolf. The werewolf had not have given Norman his name, but he could tell through the growl that the beast had a strong English accent. "Tell me who you are?" asked Norman stepping away from the werewolf. It then dawned to him that the beast had seen Aggie, and as far as he knew only he and Mr Prendghast before he died could only see ghosts. The beast leaned in closer to Norman and when he expected to smell fowl breathe he smelt nothing. The same nothing when he came across a ghost. "Come with me, and I will explain everything as beast as I can." said the werewolf turning on it's heal.

It just got to the ring of trees that surrounded Aggies tree before looking round to see that Norman had not moved. "Well are you coming?" it asked before turning back round, just before it had vanished into the shadows of the trees it shouted over its shoulder, "Didn't your friend mention something about a Wolf and a Crow, boy?" asked the werewolf watching the boys reactions. That had caused Norman to look out at the Wolf that was watching him again. He looked back round to Aggie's tree to see the little ghost smiling. Was this werewolf one of the heroes that she had mentioned? When Norman looked back round to the werewolf only to find that he had been replaced by a young man with snow white hair. Norman followed the man who wore the soldier uniform, that even he knew was around a hundred years old.

Norman and the strange fellow walked through the streets of Blithe Hallow. Everyone had gathered and where looking up at the sky. Norman had already seen the sky changing in the forest but the town was just seeing it. People where shouting at the top of their voices that the witch had returned for revenge. Norman looked for his friends to only find them together by the Town Hall with the Judge. The zombie judge was surrounded by the other zombies that had accused Aggie of witchcraft. It looked now that after all they had done to their town they were doing all they could to help it. On many occasions after the events of Norman going after Aggie, he had found himself talking to the old zombie looking for advice. The judge had taken the boy to a library in the Underworld to look at books that helped Norman to understand more about the other side. On many occasions he had heard weird noises from behind closed doors as something was training. People had cleared a path for the two as they made their way through the path towards the Town Hall. Norman knew that they expected him to save the day once again.

Neil smiled when he saw his friend approaching. "Norman, you made it" he said running to his friend. The two boys stopped, but the young man walked on only to be stopped by Courtney. Norman smiled when the man walked past her with no interest what so ever. Neil followed his gaze and watched the young man walk into the white building of the town hall with the zombies following him. Norman could see the ghosts staying well away from the man, but then he saw more ghosts that he had ever seen. They had pale blue eyes, like the strange man and they were standing guard at the doors. Neil noticed Norman's blue eyes linger where the man had been only moments before, "That was Julian Wolffang as he calls himself!" said Neil in his cheerful voice, "He is also called the Shadow Wolf" laughed Neil chasing his voice to sound like something from a horror film. Norman would have normally laughed at what his friend had said, but not this time. "Did you say wolf?" he asked Neil looking round to Neil. Alvin was standing beside Mitch who was staring up at the sky. Neil looked round to Norman, "Yes the Shadow Wolf. That is what I heard the zombies call him" he replied to Norman. Norman felt like he should tell the others that Julian Wolffang was a Werewolf but decided it was best not to for both his sake and Julian's. The mayor of the town walked towards Norman and before he knew what was happening he was being dragged into the town hall with his friends following him.

Norman was lead into a court room. The zombies had disappeared, like they always done after so long. Norman had found out that they didn't like being in the court room after what they had done to Aggie all those years ago. There was Julian Wolffang with a young lady with just as white hair next to him. She wore a blue dress that has snowflake like designs sown into the fabric. They were looking at a map of the town and were talking to Norman's parents. Norman couldn't hear what they were saying but he was getting closer to hear that his father was shouting, "I will not allow my son go to some castle with magic and a witch that wants to harm him!" Norman stopped suddenly.

Julian leaned in closer to Henry. He was trying all he could to keep the wolf in its cage. "It is his only chance. Maleficent and her scientists want to find a way to use Nightshade Deathwalkers skills against her!" snapped Julian flashing his white teeth at Norman's father. "And that is another thing! Who is this Nightshade Deathwalker?" he asked folding his arms over his chest. Julian was starting to get annoyed at the man's arrogance. He couldn't understand how Nightshade could do this on a daily basis back in their world, and then there was Elsa who was standing beside him.

Elsa could see that Julian was getting annoyed at Norman's father. She held onto his arm to calm him down. Her ice powers were already calming him down. With him calm she spoke out, "Nightshade Deathwalker, she is a hero from another world. Julian and I are not from this world. Nightshade and a man from my world, a wizard has put together a team of talented people to stand against villains like this Maleficent and many others. Your son is in danger due to his power. A power that Nightshade Deathwalker can control and they want that power. We need to protect your son where they cannot get to him!" she said keeping calm. As queen of Arendale she had learned that if she remained calm then everyone else will remain calm and the meeting will go smoothly. The boy's mother was seeing sense to what Elsa and Julian where saying. "Perry it is for our son. He will be safe. You remember what happened months ago?" she said. Perry looked at his wife. She had that look in her face that told him that she was going to win this fight. Perry only looked at her for a moment before giving up. "Fine, but every day I won't my son to phone me so I know he is okay!" snapped Perry looking only at Julian. Elsa and Norman's mother could see the building tension between the two. "It will be done!" said Elsa breaking the tension between them. Both men glared at her. She thought that she was doing the right thing, but then Perry smiled knowing that his son was safe. "Keep him safe!" was all that Perry could say before walking away. His wife gave Elsa a quick cuddle before she too followed her husband with Courtney going after them after saying her goodbye to her brother. Alvin and Mitch along with Neil were right behind them.

Norman looked to see both Julian and Elsa looking at him with their blue eyes. "We are leaving now, Norman! Before the Titans know that we are here!" said Julian walking past Norman to get to the door. Julian was about to get to the door when the ground underneath his feet began to shake and tremor. "It looks like they already know!" said Elsa smiling at the fact that Julian had been wrong about one thing. "It turns out that Blithe Hallow is under siege!" said Julian before he strolled out of the wooden walled room.

Outside of the village Diablo swopped down and landed on Maleficent's shoulder. Standing beside her was Davy Jones top man, Marcus. He had a hammer shark like head even though his body was human in shape. To her other side was a figure who kept to the shadows. "Dracula, are you ready?" asked Maleficent looking round to the figure. Dracula looked back round to the witch. "Of course my dear!" replied the vampire before he vanished into mist and dust.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything that is from Disney and Universal/LAKIA, which includes characters and places. I do however own the Allies and the Titans along with the plot. And again reviews are welcomed. **

Chapter 9- The Witch

Norman ran out of the Town Hall with Queen Elsa right behind him. Her long blue dress was dragging behind her as she and the young boy walked to Julian. Norman looked round hoping to see the zombies, but yet again they were nowhere to be seen. Julian was looking up at the sky where a massive storm was brewing. His snow white hair was going all over the place in the wind, but even with it going in his face he was not bothered by it. Elsa followed his gaze to see that there was nothing out there. She then looked at Norman beside her. The boy was just as blind as she was in this matter, but then they both hadn't been in the battlefield like Julian. The Snow Queen looked back round to The Shadow Wolf. "What have you seen?" she asked him. Julian didn't look back round to her. He just kept staring out to the storm that was brewing at the top of the hill close to the old and new graveyard. "She's here!" was all he said in his quiet voice that Elsa had gotten use to when danger was about. He then looked back round to her. His blue eyes had gotten brighter as he was slowly letting the wolf out of its cage. "Take Norman and the rest of the town away from here, look for the blue flame. It will lead you back to the Magic Kingdom where my men are now waiting" he said looking back at the hill where the storm was brewing. Elsa grabbed Julian's arm as to stop him from running off. He looked down at her hand. He then looked at her pale face. "I am not letting you fight her alone, Wolffang!" she said letting go of his arm. Julian turned right round to face her. "I am a soldier, Elsa, and you are the ruler of Arendale. Let me do my job and you do your job. The people need a figure head, and I am not that!" Julian said before walking off. The police of Blithe Hallow waited for Julian to move further away the Town Hall before they followed him. "Julian, I am coming with you!" snapped Elsa following Julian a few steps before he turned round to her.

Norman had been joined by his friends and was watching Julian and Elsa talk about saving them and their home. He didn't know them and they didn't know him, and yet they were helping them. "Elsa, listen, I will hold the witch off for as long as I can while you take the people as far away from here as fast as you can!" said Julian as he took her hands, "If she gets past me than you will need to stop her. I will see if I can call the others to help. But I can see us having to deal with this on our own!" he finished before storming off into the darkness with the police staying behind. He had made it clear that he was going on his own. Elsa watched him leaving before looking where Norman was. She felt her heart dropping when she saw that he was missing. "Norman!" she shouted looking round. That was when she saw him running after Julian towards were Maleficent was. Elsa with as much grace as she could muster walked over to one of the sheriffs of Blithe Hallow. "Guard, take the town to the far side look for a blue flame. You shall find safety" she said to the man. The young man nodded his head before shouting at the town's people on getting them to move. As the town moved to the east, Elsa ran to the west after Norman and Julian.

Julian pushed the tree branches out of the way as he stalked through the forest to where the villains were hiding. With every step he took, he allowed the beast out of its cage. White fur raced all over his body as his muscles got bigger and stronger. He remembered the first few transformations were painful, but now he didn't fell a thing. He made sure that the villains couldn't hear or see him as he approached where they were hiding. The dark red sky was getting darker and darker as The Shadow Wolf made his way through the forest. The green lightning continued to flash high above his head. He made sure that he watched for where every branch was so that they would not snap under his feet. The snapping of a twig caused Julian to look turn round. Running after him was Norman. The young boy came to a stop beside the werewolf. "What are you doing here? You should be with Elsa and the rest of the towns people!" snapped Julian towering over the young boy. Norman looked up at the werewolf just as another figure came out of the darkness. Elsa had picked up her dress to run as fast as she could after the young boy. "Elsa you should have taken the boy to the portal!" said Julian keeping his voice as calm as possible as he talked to the queen of Arendale. "I want to help, Julian. I talked Aggie down last time, I think I could do the same with this witch!" said Norman looking up at the werewolf. Elsa smiled at the boy as he talked Julian down. Every time Julian said something Norman would just say something that caused Julian to stop speaking. "Very well" sighed Julian given up, "But stay close to us at all times!" he finished pointing a clawed finger at Norman. Norman smiled and nodded his head before following Julian.

The clearing had been turned into an army base. Maleficent's goons along with Davy Jones pirates walked around with their weapons ever present. There was also an armed force that Julian had never seen before. The strange threesome kept their heads low as they watched the armed men and creatures walk around. Julian was busy looking for the command tent where Maleficent and Davy Jones were waiting. He knew too well that they would be waiting for the right moment to attack the town at the bottom of the hill. Elsa and Norman looked at the army that had gathered just outside of Blithe Hallow. "Is this all of the villain's army?" asked Elsa looking over to Julian. Julian may have completely transformed but he still had the ability to show emotions without growling. His much larger head turned round to look at the Snow Queen. "No, this is only by the look of it to be a strike force. The rest of the army could be anywhere!" he replied looking back at the camp. They dropped down behind the log that they were hiding, just as a pirate walked past them. Julian slowly raised his head above the log to see that they were clear once again. Norman and Elsa followed his lead, as he slipped behind a tent. "Why are these monsters here?" asked Norman keeping his voice down as they crept through the shadows. Julian was in lead, his clawed fingers ready and holding his rifle with Elsa at the back ready to unleash her Ice powers. Norman was in the middle of them. "Because they are after your ability, Norman!" replied Julian as he kept walking for towards the command tent. "My ability?" the way Norman spoke he wasn't sure that he had the, of any kind ability, "All I can do is see and talk to ghosts" he finished looking at the back of Julian's head. "Exactly, the Titans want to see an army known as the Shadow Men or Viles. And they are ghosts" said Julian stopping and turning round to face Norman, "And I am the commander of the Shadow Men, that is why I am called the Shadow Wolf" he finished before moving on again. Norman wanted to ask more questions, but he thought better of it. They were to be like the shadows they were hiding in, they couldn't be seen or heard. "When we get back to the Magic Castle, you will be under the Allies protection and Elsa may take you to Arendale!" said Julian keeping his voice down as he stalked through the camp with the other two right behind him. Elsa smiled at Norman when he looked back. His spiky hair was nothing like she had seen before.

A pair of hands came out of the darkness before Elsa could react. Julian heard her muffle scream and turned round just in time to see Norman being grabbed by two fish-pirates. He was so close on attack before Marcus; the shark headed man grabbed him and dragged him towards a black and purple tent. The three of them were shoved onto the rug on the floor right by Maleficent's feet. Julian dared to look only to have Marcus's blade digging into his throat. It wasn't close to his furred neck that would cause damage to his wind pipe or any other important organs. "Ah, Julian Wolffang and Queen Elsa of Arendale, so good to see you again!" laughed Maleficent as another guard forced Elsa to look up. Norman was lifted off of the ground by a massive Ape. Norman screamed at the sight of the hideous beast that was holding him like a doll. "I thought you learned your lesson after Nightshade beat you at your own game!" snapped Julian through clenched teeth. Marcus grabbed Julian's mane at the back of his head, forcing the Shadow Wolf to remain silent. Maleficent laughed at what he had said as she walked closer to the two heroes. "I wanted to see what all the fuss was all about. On seeing you, her and Edward von Head, I know what I am up against now" she said just before turning her attention toward Norman, "And you will help me and my allies on taking all the realms" she said to the boy in that velvet voice of hers.

Norman was still kicking at the Ape as the witch approached. "Why me? I am not involved in this war" he said looking at Julian and Elsa. They were pinned by Maleficent's men with no chance of escape. "Not you completely. Just your ability" said Maleficent walking over to the Ape. "Now Nuerous you have all that you need. Is there anything else that you need before I leave you to your devices? She asked to the Ape. Nuerous looked over at Julian and Elsa. The Shadow Wolf was growling at the old time enemy of Nightshade. "Yes, keep those two away from the lab!" that was all what the Ape, said before walking out of the tent and still holding onto the struggling Norman.

Maleficent had her back turned to the two heroes that she didn't notice them looking at each other and nodding. Elsa froze the hands of the guards that were holding her, while Julian head butted the shark head pirate. The screams that the villains had made from the sudden attack caused the witch to look round. She looked at the other side of the tent to see that it was there, with Julian in her way. Elsa had frozen all the guards that had been in the room with them. Snowflakes were forming in the palm of her hands as she was ready to attack Maleficent. Julian flexed his clawed fingers in anticipation of fighting the witch that had caused them so much trouble all ready. A crow swopped into the tent, and dodged an ice blade that Elsa had shoot at it. Maleficent clicked her fingers, and the crow became a wolf. The animal growled at the werewolf and at the queen. Elsa stammered back, but Julian growled back at the beast. His white teeth were much bigger and sharper than Diablo's.

Diablo was doing all he could in order to keep the heroes busy as Maleficent ran for her staff. Julian was the main threat to his mistress and their mission. When Julian leapt at Diablo the witch had already got her staff. With the two animals kicking each other on the ground, Maleficent's attention was on Elsa. "You can't control those powers of yours Elsa!" she laughed just as she shot green flames at the Snow Queen. Elsa shot Ice to the ground to form an Ice Shield as her other hand sent the shield closer to the witch. "You will be surprised on what I can do, Maleficent!" shouted Elsa through the strain her powers caused her and the growling and howling that came from the two wolfs. Maleficent and Elsa were using so much energy that they didn't notice another figure slip into the tent. Diablo had just managed to get away from the werewolf when a shadow fell onto him. He looked round just in time to see a silver dragon with green eyes with long metal horns looking at him. The dragon was not massive it was around ten feet taller with its wings and horns making it look much bigger. Coming to its side was Captain Barbossa his sword was drawn and ready to kill. Julian was back on his feet and at Nightshade's side. His white fur was stained blue from where Diablo had given him scars from his teeth and claws. The three of them were watching as Ice and Fire were going against each other in a power struggle.

Elsa was beginning to get tired and she saw Maleficent smile at her weakness. "Go to sleep, little queen. Go to sleep" laughed Maleficent not seeing Diablo covering in the corner as Nightshade came closer with her jaws open and a white glow emanating from deep down the dry mouth. With her back turned Maleficent didn't see Barbossa creeping towards her. Elsa did see him coming but she kept the evil fairy busy so that Barbossa could hit her in the back of her head. Maleficent dropped to the ground, and Julian ran over to Elsa. He was still as a werewolf but he was careful as he dealt with the delicate flower that was Elsa. "We need to get out of here!" snapped Nightshade as she wiped her tail close to Diablo's face causing the crow turned wolf jump back. "Where is the boy?" she asked looking about the tent for Norman. Julian helped Elsa to her feet and replied, "Nuerous has taken her to a lab" he said helping the queen out of the tent. As he walked he heard Nightshade say, "Send your men to find them and to tell us. The four of us shall break him out, and Barbossa we need a ship!" she said turning round to the pirate captain. Julian looked round at Nightshade as she and the pirate followed him out of the tent. "Why not our ship, Deathwalker?" he asked her. The alien dragon stopped where she was and simply said, "They will now that we are close if The Flying Death appeared out of nowhere!".


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything that comes from Disney and Universal/LAKIA, but I do own the Allies and Titans after all they are creations of my own imagination.**

Chapter 10- Scientists and Apes

Norman squinted his eyes as the scientists flashed bright lights into his face. He had been moved from one dark room to another, as scientists took samples of his DNA from hair or saliva. They had been fast when working with him, and they didn't talk to him at all. The main scientist was the Ape that Maleficent had called Nuerous, with a figure that he had thought was only from legends and myths. Count Dracula. The vampire was watching the interrogation from the shadows. His pale red eyes glowed within his hallowed eyesockets as he watched the Ape ask the questions that the boy didn't know the answers. "How long have you been able to see ghosts, boy?!" asked Nuerous leaning in closer to him. Norman winched at the foul smell of the monkeys breathe. "As long as I can remember!" shouted Norman moving his head away from the mouth of the Ape. The Ape just grabbed Norman's head and forced him to look at her once again. "And how long is that in human years?" she asked with a growl coming into her already animal like voice. Norman moved his eyes away from the Ape focusing on to Dracula, who only looked on with no sign of any emotions.

Norman didn't reply to her questions, and this made the Ape even angrier. Nuerous was so close to striking the boy across the face when the vampire spoke in that velvet voice that had lured many people into his castle in Transylvania and they would no longer be seen after entering his castle, "The boy may be telling the truth, Nuerous. According to your men the boy has had family members that have had this ability!" Nuerous turned round to face the vampire as he stepped out from the shadows. His pale grey skin and white hair was only made much scarier due to the two fangs that could just be seen coming out of his mouth. "You believe that this skill he has is from his genes?" she asked pointing a hairy thinker at the Norman. "I do, so he has had this ability all his life much like the werecreatures of many worlds, and if so then he has forgotten all about the events from his early life. Like how this ability was started!" said the vampire as he walked towards Norman who was sitting on the leather chair. By far, when Norman was with Nuerous he was given the more comfortable seat.

Nuerous growled at what Dracula was saying, but she knew that the Count was saying. "Take him back to his cell" she snapped loud enough for both the boy and the vampire to hear what she was saying, before getting closer to the vampire and whispering "Let's see how much he knows about his ancestors!" Dracula nodded and smiled revealing those sharp teeth of his. Dracula grabbed Norman's arm and lifted him off of his chair. The door to Nuerouses lab slid open as the vampire dragged the boy out of the room.

Dracula waited until they were beyond the Apes room before dragged Norman into his room. With the door closed and the vampire just in front of it Norman was trapped. Norman stepped back until his back was against the wall on the other side. He didn't have anything to protect him if Dracula bit his neck. Norman had faced zombies and ghosts and all those times he had been brave enough to stand up against them all, but not this time. He was face to face with the real Dracula, and he had sided with those that wanted to kill him to find out how he could see ghosts. "All I know I have already told you and that monkey thing!" shouted Norman trying to keep calm like he had done when speaking to Aggie. Norman watched as Dracula smiled revealing those white teeth of his. "I am not here to continue the interrogation, I am here to warn you" said Dracula walking over to a seat that had been closed to the door. There he sat; even sitting he had a sense of power that told Norman to stay back. "Warn me? You are with Maleficent and the villains. And I can warn you Elsa and Julian will come looking for me!" said Norman still trying to keep calm. Dracula's red eyes were only focused on Norman has the boy stood close to the wall. "Have you heard of Infinity?" asked Dracula flicking through a book that he had picked up from the table. Norman had to think for a moment, but when he didn't speak Dracula spoke out. "Infinity is a team that has been brought together by Master Yin Sid and Nightshade Deathwalker. They are planning not to only bring heroes from the realms in Disney but to bring in other heroes from all over the place to stop an alien invasion, that our Ape friend is very much part of!" said Dracula putting the book back down on the table and looking back at Norman. "I am an old friend of Nightshade and owe her a dept after she helped my kingdom when the mortals were attacking each other during the war back in our universe. I was one of the heroes that she had sent to come and look for you along with Julian and Elsa. Julian knows me to well, but not Elsa and they do not know I am here!" said Dracula still seated to the chair.

Norman wasn't given the chance of relaxing when being around Count Dracula. "Why are you telling me this? And why were you with the villains if you are a member of Infinity?" asked Norman glaring at the vampire with his blue eyes. Dracula was laughing at what Norman had said. "I am not a member of Infinity, and I am only here because of my alliance with Nightshade Deathwalker that goes back for seven decades" he said with that velvet voice once again. Norman was still disbelieving what Dracula was saying until he said, "Julian is already here just waiting for a signal from me!" said Dracula after a moment. "So I take it you will take me to him and Elsa?" asked Norman moving closer to the vampire very carefully. "I am after all, Nightshade told me to all this" said Dracula getting up off the chair that he had been sitting on. Every movement that Dracula made was well thought off and Norman was reminded of a cat when it was hunting for its prey, which sent a shiver down his spine.

Dracula opened the door and beckoned Norman to follow him. Norman was reluctant for a moment before following him out into the corridor. "Where are we going?" asked Norman following the imposing figure of Count Dracula down the corridor of the labs. "The backdoor that is where Nightshade and Barbossa would be waiting for us!" he said in a very quiet voice. The strange pair kept walking down the corridor; only a few occasions did Dracula need to grab Norman and act scarier before the Titan soldiers and Maleficent's men as they headed for the backdoor.

Nuerous listened impatiently to what the scientist had to say about the boys DNA. "Tell me there is a least something that we can give to Lord Kronos?" she asked as her hairy hand rested on the hilt of her terrible blade. A scientist was brave enough to stand before the Ape, "The DNA of the boy is just that. There is nothing strange about it!" he said getting ready to run. Nuerous was silent for a moment before she finally realised that the DNA would be the same as all humans, but the genes would be slightly different. "Look at the genes that come from his mother's side. There we shall find the key to seeing into the realm of the Shadow Men and this war will no longer be a one sided war!" snapped Nuerous watching as the scientists ran about looking at the genes that they presumed was from Norman's mother side. A pirate from Jolly Rogers ship came up towards Nuerous and shouted, "The boy is gone along with Dracula. We have seen them heading towards the south!" With the new news Nuerous looked round to the pirate and was so close to striking the pirate down when she came the command "Then go after them. Kill the vampire but the boy must be kept alive until we find out more about his powers!"

The pirate walked away with guards from the Titans and went after the two. Yet they still didn't know that Infinity were right at their door.


End file.
